


A Brighter Day

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love him, M/M, No one ever kisses haechan lol, happy birthday haechan!!!, lots of fluff, lots of kisses for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The many times haechan’s kisses have gotten rejected and the one day they don’t.





	1. Chapter 1

18.

The red headed boy felt himself slowly regaining consciousness from his deep sleep as he lifted a hand to rub the tiredness from his eyes. It didn’t exactly feel like it was his birthday. 

He turned over onto his side and stared blankly out the window. It would be a usual worked filled day, going to practice and probably doing a group live stream for the fans. But he didn’t want all of that; not today at least. 

Donghyuck heard the door creak open but didn’t bother to turn to see who was there, later a dip in the bed caught his attention. A dainty pair of arms wrapped around his waist while a familiar brown head of hair tickled his neck. 

“Happy Birthday,” Renjun said quietly. It was obvious he had just woken up, his voice coming out a little croaky but still managing to be soothing. The younger boy replied with a quick thanks before continuing to stare off somewhere. Renjun frowned and rested his chin in the crook of the other boy’s neck, “For someone who’s just turned eighteen you don’t seem very excited.” 

“Just tired that’s all.” 

Donghyuck shifted their position so that he was now face to face with the other, he admired the way the early morning sunlight hit Renjun’s brown eyes. He closed his tired eyes, feeling as if they were too heavy to be open. 

“It’s a nice day, the sky is bright. We’ll make today the best.” He reaches out to run a hand through Donghyuck’s reddish brown locks. It was normal for them to have this type of intimacy, the two having one of the closer bonds within the group. Despite the fact that they usually wanted to kill each other. 

“You know what would make this day start off great, a kiss!” Renjun smiled cheekily in a way that made the younger’s heart skip a beat but he ignored it for now. 

“As many times as you’ve declined my kisses? How ironic,” Donghyuck scoffed. The smaller boy rolled his eyes at the comeback before placing a sweet and quick peck on Donghyuck’s neck. His eyes widened slowly he didn’t think he was serious. 

To say he felt on fire would be a huge understatement as he could feel his face turning beet red. 

Renjun wrapped his arms around the other boy to pull him into a hug and to hide his face out of embarrassment, “I love you. Happy eighteenth.”


	2. Hey Bighead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck genes anyway

The two boys laughed off the situation and Donghyuck thanked him briefly for the birthday kiss. It felt nice to receive some love every once in a while. 

His feet dragged him into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. The tile floor felt especially cool against his bare feet but he didn’t mind it. Renjun had told him to get ready and that the dreamies were all going to take him to breakfast. Ignoring the the thought of wanting to just go and jump back in bed he washed his face and brushed his teeth. 

“Ah! Happy Haechannie!” A loud voice exclaims making him flinch, one that belongs to Chenle as he walks into the bathroom. Haechan sends a playful glare his way, “You scared me bighead.”

The younger boy leans against the counter next to Haechan and let’s out a cute laugh while the other spits out the remains of toothpaste in his mouth. “I hate when you call me that. Guess what? We’re taking you to that waffle place you always want to go to! I kind of forgot the name of it,” Chenle says as he cutely scratches his neck, a confused look plastered on his face. 

Haechan wipes his mouth on a towel and chucks it into a basket nearby before turning to face the blonde boy, “Don’t think about it too hard, you might break your brain.” 

Chenle was always his favorite out of the maknae line of their subunit, fuck Jisung. Also, he was one of the few members that actually excepted his love half of the time. He takes a moment to notice how the younger boy has grown a little bit; he might even be taller than him. Stupid genes. 

Chenle shrugs at whatever the name of the place was as a somewhat devious smile moves across his face as he moves closer to Haechan. He tilts his head up slightly so he can place a gentle kiss on the older boy’s forehead. 

Haechan feels his face heat up, (he’s gotta stop doing that) “Hey! What was that for?”   
Not that he was actually complaining though. 

The skin that he kissed on his forehead lingered while Chenle laughed sweetly at Haechan’s blushing cheeks, “Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys leave feed back maybe even suggestions that you’d like to see happen between Haechan and each member!! :D


	3. Ihob?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is hangry

“But I want to sit by him!”

Renjun made a face at the taller boy. Jaemin and him had been arguing for at least five minutes about who got to sit next to the birthday boy. “Well we don’t all get what we want do we. Now move it bobble head,” Jaemin nudged the older out of the way before sliding into the booth, pulling Donghyuck in after him. 

Renjun let out a groan before sitting on the opposite side of the table with an amused Chenle and a hangry Jisung. “It’s okay you have me, Chinese brothers for life! Word?” The younger said slinging his arm around the other’s neck, letting it hang loosely as Renjun ignored him to look at the menu. 

Donghyuck let out a genuine laugh at the scene, “Chenle is funny, you should learn from him Renjun.” The eldest scoffed in return. 

Jisung mumbled curses while complaining about being hungry but only to receive a flick on the arm from Renjun telling him to shut up. The newly eighteen year old smiled; he’d never get tired of his friends. 

“You look cute when you smile like that,” Donghyuck turned to look at a grinning Jaemin staring back at him. He suddenly felt flustered, struggling to respond with a simple thanks to the younger. The bright eyed boy laughed in return, “I’ve missed you.” 

Jaemin leaving for such a long period of time wasn’t fun for any of them. Donghyuck had spent many moments worrying about his groupmate’s well being, even having to comfort Jeno when they got news that his state had only gotten worse. 

It was refreshing to be around him again but also nerve wracking. Jaemin had came back taller and even more handsome than he was before although his flirty nature still remained the same. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Donghyuck took this as a chance to smash his cheek playfully against the other’s, their laughter filling the air. 

“Tell me why there was a line for the bathroom, absolutely pissed.” Jeno sat down on the other side of him before patting Donghyuck’s thigh gently.

“Happy birthday Hyuck!” His unimpressed expression quickly changing to a sweet eye-smile. The red head smiled in return.

Chenle gestured his hands in the air, telling them to get close to each other, “This is cute let me take a picture!” Jaemin invaded his personal space more than he already was while Jeno scooted closer to him as well; Donghyuck beamed happily.

“Okay on three,” Renjun and Jisung began to countdown together while the three posed for the picture. 

Jeno and Jaemin sent each other a knowing mischievous glance. 

“Three!” Donghyuck suddenly felt sandwiched as the two boys kissed one of his cheeks on the last count. 

He groaned in embarrassment while covering his face with his hands, “Guys! We’re in public.” The boys all laughed. 

“Cheers to eighteen!”


	4. Rookie Rookie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny brings Haechan a present.

Laughter of youth filled the dorm as the six boys entered the dorm. Jaemin and Jeno clung to each as usual as they strayed off somewhere together while the others went to occupy themselves with something. 

Donghyuck strayed to his empty room; some of the others were out doing various things. The boy placed himself on the edge of the bed and took a look at the birthday hashtag some of the fans had made on Twitter.

Some of them weren’t as nice as others but he was still happy regardless. He heard the front door close. 

“Ah! There you are,” Johnny shortly appeared in the doorway, slightly shaking a brown bag excitedly in Donghyuck’s view. 

Johnny was his favorite out of the older members. He always gave him advice about problems that the younger was having; he appreciated his wise mind. He was down to earth and more understanding than most.

Donghyuck felt himself stand up almost immediately and engulfed his arms around the man’s taller figure, “Haechannie.” Johnny bent down a little to hug him back, lifting Donghyuck’s feet just a tiny bit off the floor. 

“I brought you something!” They sat on the bed together before he passed the bag to the younger boy. Donghyuck immediately opening it, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“I know red velvet is your favorite. I went all the way across town just to get it for you.” Donghyuck looked down at the small cake with a single birthday candle on it. It was a simple yet thoughtful gift he almost wanted to cry. 

The smaller wrapped his arm around Johnny’s torso, leaning his head into his shoulder, “I love you.” While the other returned the hug planting a kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead, “Love you most.”


	5. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong never listens.

Donghyuck found himself laying in bed playing some game an hour later, regretting eating cake so early in the morning- well not really it was the best he’d ever had. Although his stomach was paying the price. 

He recalls Johnny saying something about not eating it all but it went in one ear and out the other when he saw that it had chocolate filling. 

The boy let out a groan before flopping on his back. 

“Lazy ass.” Donghyuck recognized Taeyong’s distinctive voice as he lifted his head to see the the newly brown haired man leaning against his doorway. He rolled his eyes before laying back down, “It’s my birthday, watch what you say or you’re going my hit list.” The older let out a small laugh before stalking towards him, tapping the boy’s stomach. 

Taeyong looked down at the growing boy nostalgically. He remembers how tiny he was only three years ago and now he was the same height as him. An memory flashed into his head as he snaked his rather cold hands (well they felt cold on the younger’s warm skin) under Donghyuck’s shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach. 

The brown haired boy jerked up from his position, letting out a shrill scream and yanked his shirt down, “I told you to never do that again.” He threw a glare at the giggling man. 

“Ah Donghyuck, getting so old,” Taeyong brought the younger’s head to his chest, caressing his soft hair. 

Donghyuck felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He didn’t want to grow up just yet, he wanted to enjoy his child while he had it. “I love you kid,” Taeyong said before pressing a kiss against his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I don’t know what I’m doing I wish some who could actually write would write this for me! D: hope you guys like it though


End file.
